leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tentacruel (Pokémon)
|} Tentacruel (Japanese: ドククラゲ Dokukurage) is a dual-type introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 30. Biology Tentacruel is a large, jellyfish-like Pokémon. Its hood features two large, red orbs that can refract sunlight, store energy, and fire ultrasonic waves. Its red orbs glow whenever it is excited or agitated, and it may alert others to danger by stridently flashing them. Tentacruel's round lower body, from which its eyes are visible, is colored black. It has two blue, beak-like appendages. Tentacruel's primarily light-blue hood helps it camouflage in the water. It has a total of 80 tentacles, which it can readily extend during hunts to ensnare its prey before immobilizing it with poison. Its tentacles can absorb water to stretch even further. Most of these tentacles are hidden and kept short, leaving up to 14 exposed. Older Tentacruel tend to have fewer tentacles. Tentacruel live in underwater rock formations and can be found throughout the . In the anime Major appearances A Tentacruel attacked the city of Porta Vista in the once-banned episode Tentacool & Tentacruel with a group of Tentacool before being talked out of it by . In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Tentacruel owned by Fergus was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by . The Tentacruel clone was seen again in Mewtwo Returns. Multiple Tentacruel appeared in Viva Las Lapras, under the ownership of the pirate Captain Crook. They were used to help him poach Pokémon, but they were ultimately released by Misty. A Tentacruel owned by Captain Marius appeared in Around the Whirlpool, where it got and out of the water using its tentacles. In the same episode, a Tentacruel was among the Pokémon stolen from the Pokémon Center of Blue Point Isle. Each of the Invincible Pokémon Brothers has a Tentacruel, as seen in Cerulean Blues. They were used against Misty's Corsola and , eventually hurting the latter. They were then blasted away by Gyarados's . Cassidy has a Tentacruel that appeared in The Search for the Legend. It was used along with Butch's in their attempt to capture a . Multiple Tentacruel appeared in The Great Eight Fate!, under the ownership of Juan. They were some of his Pokémon used in the Sootopolis City Water Exhibit. They and Juan's other Pokémon were captured by , but they all worked together to escape. It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. Multiple Tentacruel appeared in The Brockster Is In! when disturbed them. This resulted in them attacking a group of baby Pokémon, leaving them . Two Tentacruel appeared in Fighting Back the Tears!. One appeared in a flashback, where it was revealed to have attacked James's Mareanie when it was still wild, whilst another appeared in the present day, where it also attacked Mareanie, only for James to ward it away. Minor appearances A Tentacruel appeared in a fantasy in Who Gets to Keep Togepi?, where Misty hoped the might hatch into a Tentacruel. A Tentacruel appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Tentacruel appeared in Round One - Begin!, under the ownership of a competing in the Indigo Plateau Conference. owns a Tentacruel, which appeared in Bye Bye Psyduck. Marina used Tentacruel in her battle with Misty. It battled against and won, but it was later defeated by . A Tentacruel appeared in a fantasy in Charizard Chills. Multiple Tentacruel appeared in The Power of One. A Tentacruel appeared in Snorlax Snowman. Two Tentacruel appeared in The Joy of Water Pokémon. One was living in Lake Lucid, while the other one was receiving special treatment in a salt bath tank in the Pokémon Center located near the lake. A Trainer's Tentacruel appeared in Dueling Heroes as one of the Pokémon participating in the Whirl Cup. A Tentacruel appeared in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!, under the ownership of Lola. It reappeared in a fantasy in Grating Spaces!. A 's Tentacruel appeared in A Cacturne for the Worse. A Tentacruel appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A Tentacruel is used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Tentacruel appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Multiple Tentacruel appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Multiple Tentacruel appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Tentacruel appeared in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, during a fantasy. Multiple Tentacruel appeared in The Island Whisperer!. A Tentacruel appeared in I Choose You!. A wild Tentacruel appeared in Alola, Kanto!. A Tentacruel appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries . Its numerous tentacles serve as a powerful weapon. It is known as "The Gangster of the Sea."}} |} |} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Multiple Tentacruel debuted in Wake Up--You’re Snorlax!, where they served as obstacles during a bike race. In The Kindest Tentacruel, a herd of Tentacool appeared along with a Tentacruel, who led to a trapped baby Tentacool, which she helped to save. As a thanks, the Tentacruel brought Yellow to visit the legendary underwater dome underneath the Harbor. When the Pokémon Fan Club Chairman later tried to get there himself, the Tentacruel threw him out of the water. A Tentacruel owned by Koga appeared in The Last Battle X. Archie's Tentacruel appeared in It All Ends Now V. A Tentacruel was one of the aquarium Pokémon seen in Archie's collection in Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I. Guile Hideout used a Tentacruel in The Final Battle I. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Tentacruel is a member of Team Constrictor. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} , , and (Super Rod)}} |} |} , , , and , New Bark Town, Olivine City , Pallet Town, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island ( ing and Super Rod) Routes , , , , and , Cherrygrove City, Cianwood City, Whirl Islands, Union Cave ( ing)}} , , , and , New Bark Town, Olivine City , Pallet Town, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island ( ing and Super Rod) Routes , , , , and , Cherrygrove City, Cianwood City, Whirl Islands, Union Cave ( ing)}} |} |} ing and Super Rod)}} ing and Super Rod)}} ing)}} |} |} , , , , , , , , , , and , Pastoria City, Canalave City, Sunyshore City, Valley Windworks, Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, ( ing)}} , , , , , , , , , , , and , Pastoria City, Canalave City, Sunyshore City, Valley Windworks, Fuego Ironworks, Iron Island, ( ing)}} , , , , and , New Bark Town, Vermilion City, Cinnabar Island, Pallet Town ( ing and Super Rod) Routes , , , , , and , Cherrygrove City, Union Cave , Whirl Islands , Olivine City, Cianwood City ( ing) (Super Rod)}} }} |} |} |} |} }} , , , , , , , , , and , Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Ever Grande City, Shoal Cave, Seafloor Cavern, , Battle Resort ( ing)}} |} |} ing)}} and , Poni Breaker Coast ( ing)}} , , , , , , , and , Seafoam Island (Sea Skim)}} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Secret Storage 11, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Sea of Wailord}} |area=Bright Beach (Normal Mode C & S, Advanced Mode C & A)}} |area= }} |} |} |area=Beach: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Unidentified Flying Objects}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 4}} |area=Nacht Carnival: Stage 546}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Moonlit Island (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acupressure|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Aurora Beam|Ice|Special|65|100|20}} |Bubble|Water|Special|40|100|30||'}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30|*}} |Knock Off|Dark|Physical|65|100|20}} |Mirror Coat|Psychic|Special|—|100|20}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Rapid Spin|Normal|Physical|20|100|40|*}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=073 |name2=Tentacruel |type1-2=Water |type2-2=Poison}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Tentacruel was originally known as "Man O War". Origin Tentacruel may take inspiration from the and the . It also shares some characteristics of . Tentacruel also resembles several varieties of the and other alien invaders from 1950s , which is reflected in its ability to fire lasers from the gems on its head. Name origin Tentacruel is a combination of and cruel or ruler (referencing it as the line's final evolutionary stage). Dokukurage literally means 毒水母 (poison ). In other languages |fr=Tentacruel|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Tentacruel|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Tentoxa|demeaning=From and |it=Tentacruel|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=독파리 Tokpari|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=多腳水母 Dōgeukséuimóuh|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Many feet jellyfish" |zh_cmn=毒刺水母 Dúcìshuǐmǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Venomous sting jellyfish" |ar=تينتاكرول Tintakrul|armeaning=From English name |ru=Тентакрул Tentakrul|rumeaning=Transcription of English name |vi=Dokukurage|vimeaning=Same as Japanese name |hi=तेँटाक्रुयेल Tentacruel|himeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Tentoxa es:Tentacruel fr:Tentacruel it:Tentacruel ja:ドククラゲ zh:毒刺水母